


El pelo largo

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Humor, KanonxSaga, M/M, Romance, SagaxKanon, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] Saga se pregunta por qué él y Kanon llevan el pelo largo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> -  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**El pelo largo**.

 

Extremadamente caluroso. Aquel verano estaba siendo uno de los más insoportables que se recordase en el Santuario de Atenea. Durante las noches, había más personas fuera de sus casas entablando conversaciones amenas y tratando de refrescarse con la escasa brisa procedente del Mar Egeo que tratando de conciliar el sueño.

 

Hacía una semana que algunos Caballeros y Amazonas de Atenea habían comenzado sus vavaciones. El resto, aquellos que quedaban en el Santuario esperando su turno para disfrutar de unos días libres, hacían lo imposible para intentar dormir más de tres horas seguidas.

En la Casa de Géminis, Saga y Kanon se encontraban en en la parte trasera del edificio, dispuestos a tumbarse sobre el césped que acababan de regar.

–Al menos estaremos frescos mientras la tierra no absorba el agua. –Dijo Kanon mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba.

Saga agarró su melena de manera torpe e intentó hacerse una coleta. La cantidad de pelo a manejar era considerable, así como también su peso. Trató, sin éxito, de imitar lo que minutos antes había logrado su hermano: hacerse una especie de moño desaliñado que le permitía tener la espalda y el cuello libres del calor que emitía el cabello.

–Tsk... –Saga se lamentó al fracasar por tercera vez en su propósito.

–Deja que te ayude, anda. –Intervino Kanon, que miraba la espalda de su hermano desde el suelo.

–Puedo hacerlo solo. –Espetó Saga con orgullo.

–No puedes. Lo has intentado tres veces.

–Si tú has podido, yo también.

–No tiene por qu...

Saga se giró y le dedicó una mirada en la que podía leerse toda la irritación que le corroía por dentro. No entendía cómo su gemelo era capaz de apañarse con semejante mata de pelo. A duras penas él era capaz de hacerse una coleta baja. Por eso casi siempre lo llevaba suelto. No porque le gustase especialmente, sino por ahorrarse el hastío que le provocaba tener que pelear contra su cabello.

–¡Un día voy a cortarme esta mierda de pelo que tengo!

Kanon miró a su hermano con asombro. Siempre había pensado que a Saga le encantaba su cabello, que presumía de ella y que se sentía orgulloso de lucir una de las melenas más largas, lustrosas y abundantes del Santuario.

–Por los dioses, ¡qué puto calor! ¡Joder!

–Deja que te ayude –Kanon volvió a insistir, al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar también sentado.

–Ah... tengo ganas de que llegue la semana que viene para irnos de vacaciones.

Saga se lamentó y bajó los brazos. Cedió la goma elástica con la que en vano intentaba amarrarse el pelo.

–¿Pretendías hacerte una coleta con esto? –Kanon enarcó una ceja y se pasó la lengua por los labios–. Necesitas una más grande. Tenemos mucho pelo, Saga. Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Saga recordó que  _minutos antes de salir de la vivienda que compartía con Kanon estuvo examinando como un torbellino la mayoría de cajones de todos los muebles de la casa en busca de algo con lo que anudarse el cabello. En un pequeño receptáculo de la cómoda de la habitación había encontrado una colección de gomas elástica._ _«_ _Esto servirá_ _»_ _, pensó. Satisfecho con su hallazgo, salió al patio trasero, donde encontró a Kanon regando el jardín_ .

–Esta goma es de cuando éramos pequeños. Teníamos el pelo más corto. Las que nos valen están guardadas en el segundo cajón de mi mesita de noche. –Comentó Kanon.

El gemelo menor estuvo a punto de descartar el elástico que le había dado Saga y sustituirlo por el que llevaba alrededor de la muñeca, esa goma que solía llevar para poder hacerse una coleta o una trenza en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, pensó en una alternativa.

–Con esta goma tan pequeña no puedes hacerte una coleta o un moño, pero sí una trenza, porque la parte final quedará más estrecha.

–Haz lo que quieras, pero que sea ya. Tengo mucho calor. –Las palabras de Saga sonaron como una maldición.

Con sutil dedicación, Kanon cepilló con los dedos la melena de Saga y la separó en tres gruesos mechones. Poco a poco y haciendo gala de una paciencia casi infinita, comenzó a trenzar. La sensación de ser peinado por unas manos tan hábiles como las que tenía Kanon hicieron que Saga se relajase y dejase escapar algún que otro suspiro. Cuando el Dragón Marino terminó de acicalar el cabello de su gemelo le dio un par de toquecitos en la nuca para hacerle saber que ya estaba listo.

–Como me hayas puesto flores te mato –Advirtió Saga, fingiendo enfado.

–No te he puesto nad...

Los labios de Saga posándose sobre los suyos hicieron enmudecer a Kanon.

–Gracias.

Saga sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, dejando a Kanon estupefacto. El gemelo menor pensó que parecía mentira que fuese el mismo hombre que segundos antes se había mostrado tan enfadado con su propio pelo. Sin duda, los cambios de humor en Saga no dejaban de sorprenderle. Su hermano no era un hombre violento, pero sí que era muy suyo y había que saber tratarle. Y eso a él, aunque no se diese cuenta, se le daba cada vez mejor.

 

–¿Sabes? Ya no me quiero cortar el pelo. –Dijo Saga, minutos después, cuando ya hacía rato que se habían tumbado sobre el césped–. No si tú estás dispuesto a enseñarme cómo hacer trenzas y moños.

– A uno mismo es más difícil, pero todo es cuestión de práctica –Advirtió Kanon–. Al principio salen trenzas torcidas y feas, pero cada vez van saliendo mejor.

 

Media hora más tarde, cuando el frescor del agua abandonó la hierba que tenían bajo sus espaldas, Saga preguntó:

–Kanon... ¿te has planteado alguna vez por qué tenemos el pelo tan largo?

–Hmm... hace tiempo que no.

–¿Has pensado cortártelo alguna vez?

–Ya lo hice.

–¿En serio? –Saga se incorporó para apoyarse sobre codo, quedando de costado hacia su hermano–. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

–Fue al llegar al Santuario Submarino. –Explicó Kanon, sin apartar la vista del cielo–. Cuando llegué tenía el pelo todo enredado, sucio, lleno de algas y olía fatal.

Saga bajó la vista, invadido por el dolor que le causaba recordar que había encerrado a su hermano en Cabo Sunion. Kanon había padecido durante días las inclemencias meteorológicas y la impiedad del mar contra su cuerpo sin opción a resguardarse más que en la húmeda y estrecha cueva a la que le había condenado.

–Me corté el pelo porque no quería verte al reflejarme en el espejo.

–Hmm.. pero volviste a dejarlo crecer. ¿Por qué?

–Te echaba de menos, imbécil.

Aprovechando la posición en que había quedado, Saga se inclinó hacia su gemelo, impidiéndole ver las estrellas. Le miró fijamente y bajó la cabeza hasta topar frente contra frente. Entonces volvió a besarle.

–Tú también eres imbécil. Eres mi imbécil.

 


End file.
